Known fire detection and extinguishing systems, to whatever extent they may be pre-engineered, conventionally use piping to convey fire extnguishing agent from a storage point to the required points of distribution. There are also known selfcontained systems which require wall mounting and are not, therefore, centrally located for most efficient agent distribution.
The installation of such systems is labor-intensive and is generally inconvenient, since it is likely to involve the shut down of the room in which such systems are to be installed. Furthermore, quality control is hard to achieve for on-site assembly. Thus, while the actual cost of installation of such systems is high, the economic losses resulting from the shutting down of the operations normally taking place in the room may be even higher. Similar factors also apply, but to a lesser extent, as regards periodical maintenance of fire detection and extinguishing equipment which has previously been installed.
A fire protection problem which exists at the present time relates to the widespread and increasing use of computers. Computers and auxillary equipment therefore are usually allocated one or more special rooms, which then need protection against fire. On the other hand, it is frequently the case that the users of computers depend on their continuous accessibility, so that the installation of fire protection equipment in a computer room should desirably be carried out with minimum interruption of the normal functioning and accessibility of the apparatus therein. Furthermore, floor space in an environment controlled computer room is exceedingly expensive. It is believed that this need is not adequately met by the fire protection equipment available at the present time.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide fire protection apparatus which overcomes the drawbacks mentioned above, and in particular is suitable for installation in a computer room. Further objects of the invention will appear from the description which follows.